


Sacandote del closet

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: Steve Rogers es considerado el Vengador mas recto, es imposible que alguien como el terminara enamorado de cierto genio, millonario y castaño, ¿O no?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	Sacandote del closet

**Sacándote del closet**

Para nadie era un secreto decir que Steve era considerado el más puritano y recto del equipo de los Vengadores, el más caballero, el más atento, en fin, el hombre perfecto para la mayoría de las mujeres (Porque no faltaban las que estaban más interesadas en cierto castaño filántropo). ¿Cuál es el problema? Pues que para sus compañeros era un misterio que, contando con esas virtudes, el Capitán continuara soltero, o al menos sin un solo interés amoroso

-¿Entonces que, Tony? ¿Aceptas o no el reto?-

-¿Acaso estás loco, Bucky? Estamos hablando de Steve, los 2 serán de la misma época, pero al menos tú ya estas más ligado con el mundo moderno; Steve por otro lado sigue con las modas del siglo pasado, imagínate que es lo que pensara sobre las parejas que no son hetero. Si el llegara a enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo, primero me mataría a mí, y luego yo regresaría del otro lado para matarte a ti-

-Tranquilo, veras que resultara. Además, se dé buena información que Steve no está para nada interesado en las mujeres, y que tiene cierta debilidad por los castaños-

-Sí, claro, y yo soy la Madre Teresa de Calcuta-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, James, Tony no tiene el valor suficiente para hacer eso. Solo puede con mujeres, mejor pídeselo a uno que si los tenga bien puestos-. A pesar de que el castaño y el futuro esposo de Thor se llevaban bien, había días en los que no podía evitar provocarlo

-Te demostrare que puedo convertir al Sr. Siglo Pasado en un gay sacado del closet-

Oh, sí. Así fue como empezó la apuesta de su vida, solo tenía 10 días para lograr el cometido

**Día 1**

Tony creyó que lo mejor era comenzar de forma sutil, con pequeñas indirectas. El problema es que no lo había visto desde la mañana, no fue sino hasta la tarde cuando finalmente apareció en la sala de estar –Oye, por un momento creí te habían secuestrado-

-Lo siento, fui a correr en el parque que está cerca y luego Fury me llamo para ayudarle con un reporte. ¿Necesitabas algo?-

-Sip, es que no puedo alcanzar mi café, ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajarlo?-. Obviamente, el buen Steve no podía negarse al llamado de auxilio, ni siquiera tuvo que subirse a un banquito (Como si lo necesitara) –Gracias, oye, ¿Soy yo o te has puesto más fuerte?- pregunto mientras apretaba un poco los bíceps del rubio, cosa que provoco que se sonrojara a tope

-Amm… N-No lo creo-

-Claro que si, antes podía rodear tu brazo, aunque fuera rozando mis dedos. Y ahora ni siquiera puedo tocar la mitad de tu brazo… Gracias por tu ayuda, rubio-

**Día 2**

El siguiente paso era el mismo, solo que subiría de tono las indirectas. Y justo acaba de entrar el sujeto a prueba –Stark, no has visto mis…-. Se quedo mudo al ver al castaño vistiendo un pequeño short que no dejaba nada a la imaginación así como una camiseta sin mangas

-Lo siento, es que la lavadora se descompuso y mande la ropa sucia de todos a la tintorería. No llegara hasta la tarde… ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Steve, ¿Me escuchas?-

-¿Eh? A-Ah, si… Gracias, James-

-Soy Tony-

**Día 3**

El paso No. 3, y el más riesgoso, la seducción inocente. Tony sabía perfectamente que tipo de ropas favorecían su figura. Esa misma noche, y para suerte suya, no había nadie en la torre más que él y Steve; y por si fuera poco, había comenzado a caer una lluvia tan fuerte que cualquiera diría que se trataba de un diluvio. No lo tenía planeado, pero tras varios minutos, la luz se fue en todo el edificio

-¿Tony?-

-Aquí estoy, Steve-. Gracias a la lámpara que tenía en su mano, logro alumbrar al castaño, en el fondo desearía no haberlo hecho. Estaba vestido únicamente con un bóxer negro, y vaya que se ajustaba perfectamente a el

-Es una suerte que Jarvis funcione sin energía eléctrica, en unos minutos arreglara esto. Steve, ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Tony mientras tocaba su frente, la cual estaba completamente roja. Casi al instante, el rubio se aparto rápidamente de su toque -¿Steve?-

-N-No es nada, es que… El aire se apago y ha estado haciendo mucho calor-

-Y fue por eso que compre este bóxer, serán de licra pero son bastante cómodos. ¿A poco no se ven geniales en mi?-. Dirán que en ese momento se comporto como una mujer modelando un nuevo vestido, pero estamos hablando de Tony, así que se le perdona

-S-Si, claro-. Sin más que decir, se retiro a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

**Día 5**

El día No. 5 fue llamado por Tony como el día de la prueba de fuego, ¿Por qué, dirán? Porque ese día se había decidido a tener un beso “accidental” con el rubio. Ya saben, el clásico resbalón por la pequeña gota de aceite haciendo que chocara contra Steve, casualmente provocando que sus labios se tocaran por algunos segundos

El plan dio inicio cuando, casualmente, el sujeto a prueba entro en su laboratorio para preguntarle sobre cómo se usaba cierto artefacto. Se acerco a él pero se “resbalo” con un cable que estaba tirado en el suelo, rápidamente se aferro a su cuello provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Esto lo aprovecho el castaño para juntar sus labios, Steve abrió los ojos a tope pero aun así no pudo evitar mover sus labios

Para Stark eso fue como ir al cielo y de regreso, había besado a una infinidad de mujeres, pero sentir los labios de Steve era una sensación completamente nueva. Era como si la vida hubiese modelado sus labios, para que encajaran a la perfección. El problema comenzó cuando sintió como el rubio comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo de su camisa, sabía que de seguir así, todo podría acabar muy mal

Coloco sus manos en sus hombros separándose antes de ponerse de pie –Necesito decirte algo… Hace unos días yo estaba con Bucky, y el… Bueno, el me conto que tu eres… Que a ti te gustaban los hombres-

-¡¿Qué el que?!- grito sonando bastante molesto

-Antes de que digas algo, necesito que me escuches-. Vio como asentía con la cabeza –No sé como llegue a esto, pero entre él y Loki apostaron a que yo podía… Sacarte del closet. No espero que me entiendas, Steve, yo te quiero mucho y… Lo lamento-. Tomo sus cosas y salió de su taller sin mirar hacia atrás

.

.

.

-¿Y no has hablado con él?-

-No estoy listo, Bucky… Y realmente tampoco me siento bien de hablar contigo-

-Steve, no lo hicimos con la intención de burlarnos de ti. Lo hicimos para hacerte ver que no tiene nada de malo lo que tú sientes por Tony, estamos en otro siglo, nadie va a matarte por el simple hecho de ser gay… Sí, nos equivocamos en el modo de hacer las cosas, pero si realmente quieres al chaparrito, olvida todos tus miedos-. Salió de la sala, dejando al rubio en completo silencio. En el fondo, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, sabía que Bucky tenía razón

-Viernes, ¿Dónde está Tony?-

-El Sr. Stark salió de la torre desde hace una hora, según mis registros, su vuelo a Grecia partirá en 40 minutos-

-¿G-Grecia?-

-Así es, Sr. Rogers-. Rápidamente tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y partió hacia el aeropuerto. En uno de sus jets privados, se encontraba el castaño mirando hacia la ventana de su asiento, golpeando levemente el reposabrazos con sus dedos; comenzaba a impacientarse porque el avión aun no despegaba

-Viernes, ¿Por qué no despegamos?-

-El Sr. Rogers me pidió que le dijera que debía hacerle una revisión al jet-

-¿Steve? ¿Pero porque él te pediría eso?- pregunto Tony bastante confundido

-Para evitar que te fueras-. Todo su cuerpo se erizo al escuchar aquella voz, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía, no necesitaba que volviera a hablar para saberlo

-C-Creí que tu…-

-¿Qué te dejaría ir? Admito que al principio no quería saber nada de ti… Pero también debo agradecerte por sacarme del “closet”-. Sin darle oportunidad a decirle algo, lo sujeto del brazo atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura. Justo antes de robarle un beso que le quito el aliento al castaño, siendo interrumpidos por el movimiento del avión –Vienes, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Pensé que a los 2 les gustaría un tiempo libre en la casa de campo en Grecia de mi creador-

-Viernes, te adoro- comento Tony con una sonrisa, agradecido por el apoyo de su IA


End file.
